


Chronicles Of Charles and Adelaide

by Karabunny1019



Series: Chronicles of Charles and Adelaide [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karabunny1019/pseuds/Karabunny1019
Summary: This story takes place during X-Men "Days of Future Past"Adelaide is a empathetic mutant. She was raised in Russia and lost control of her powers once her father died. She fell to the ground and was hidden from the world because her mother no longer wanted her and said she died. She has the ability to be very powerful, she could control others emotions as well as feel it. However, she does not understand how power and with no training she fell victim to it. She felt every single human and mutant emotion.Using Cerebro, Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy found Adelaide and rescued her. She had been stuck in her head so long she was very child-like despite being Charles' age. In this chapter Charles is helping train but also watching her dance. She was a ballerina and continues to dance, because that is all she has ever known.As mentioned below, this series is a side story meant for character building. To understand over all what is going on, you will have to go to the main story: "Electric Love."Also, during the Chronicles of Charles and Adelaide there will be SMUT. I will put a note before that story to ensure people know!
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Female Character
Series: Chronicles of Charles and Adelaide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594444
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series but doesn't have to be read in order. It is also taking place during X-men "Days of Future Past". This is an alternate story line from the movie and is a fan-fiction. If you haven't seen the movie I wouldn't suggest reading these stories.  
> This is young Charles Xavier and it is after he was shot in the spine.  
> This story is also part of a main story. This chapter is meant to show character relationship building. Thus, if you are wanting to know who this random girl named Adelaide, is you'll have to read the main story. The main story is not done yet.

The sounds of the birds chirping and playing were muffled ever so slightly by the soft rain that was pattering outside. Adelaide’s room was bigger than any room she had ever lived in before. The sunlight was peaking in ever so slightly through the frost bitten windows. Adelaide’s icy blue eyes softly fluttered open. She stretched gently only allowing her arms to escape the warmth of her blankets. She laid there for a moment staring at the ceiling. Smoothly the redhead leaned up, allowing the blankets to cascade off of her. Scanning the room, that was lit up by the natural glow of the sun, Adelaide yawned. The room was just as she had left it the night before. Clothes basket in the corner by the bathroom, floor rug slightly crooked from where she walked over it, closet it door wide open revealing all of her clothing, everything was in its place. Adelaide moved her legs to touch the cold floor, sending a shiver up her spine. It only lasted a moment before it was gone and she was walking towards the bathroom. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into a tight bun. She smiled and let out a soft breath as she looked at the bow that Charles had given her a few weeks back. She placed the bright green bow into her hair happily. Making her way to her closet, her mind wandered to Charles. Her smile slowly getting wider as she thought of him. He made her feel different than anyone else did. At first she was sure that it was because she wasn’t used to people. She thought once she had more friends that the feeling would fade, but it never did. No one was able to make her feel the way Charles did. She slid into a pair of tight fitting dance pants and a fitted t-shirt. She was used to the tight fitting clothes from when she danced. She knew that she’d dance after the lesson and dressed accordingly. She slipped on her flat dance shoes and quickly made her way down the stairs. 

The rain had been falling for quite a while and Charles couldn’t help but watch it from his window. It would soon be snowfall in mid-December and the frost on the windows of the house proved that. He had woken up much earlier than normal. Sitting up in his bed, he took in a deep breath. He extended his arms above his head stretching in the early morning light. He took a moment to just relax his mind. He was beyond used to blocking out the thoughts of others, that even when he had just gotten up he was able to block them out. Once he had taken a moment to wake up, he moved his legs to dangale of the side of the bed. He had grown used to operating without his lets. He reached over and pulled his wheelchair closer to the bed. Once he had the wheelchair in the proper position he used arms to lower himself into it. That was one plus of losing his legs, he was able to grow stronger with his arms. Before long he was dressed and ready to start the day. A smile slowly creeped onto his face as he remembered that he would be teaching Adelaide. She was such a warm light in his life. He remembered when he had first met her. She was in pain, shy and all around in a terrible place. In the time she spent at the school she was completely different. She was bubbly, bouncy, innocent and happy. She had great power that she didn’t know how to control. Chalres was quick to start training her on how to use her powers. She was slowly learning how to tap into other’s feelings and control them. She was a powerful empath but without training all she did was suffer. He found himself smiling like an idiot as he rolled into the room. Not only was she a wonderful person, she was beautiful. She had beautiful red hair that always caught Charles’ eye. He had to be careful not to stare at her and her eyes. Her eyes were the most captivating thing of all. Charles knew he could get lost in those crystal eyes for hours. He knew it was wrong to have feelings for her. She was so innocent and he didn’t want to hurt her in anyway. Liking her the way he did made it difficult because there were times he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She was different than any other person he had ever met. She liked it when he read her mind and was interested in his powers in a way no one had been before. It was as if Charles could freely use his powers with her and not have to worry about getting into trouble. She had given him drive and a reason to stay off of the serum. He smiled once again as he heard the floors squeaking. 

Adelaide was in a very bouncy mood as she came down the stairs. She rounded the corner with a light hop. Her eyes were shining in the sun lit halls as she moved gracefully towards the classroom. She was the only student in the school for the time being, but she had faith that there would be more students one day. She popped her head in the doorway to see if Charles was there. Her eyes lit up as they landed on her dearest friend.  
“Good morning Charles!” She said walking through the door. She could feel her heart shutter as he returned her smile.  
“Someone is awfully chipper this morning. Good morning Adelaide.” He said softly. She made her way to a chair and softly crossed her legs.  
“Yes! I am in a happy mood. Not sure why but I am! Shall we get started?” She asked softly. Charles gave her a smile and nodded.  
“Yes we shall.” He said with a soft tone. 

From the moment that Charles saw Adelaide her eyes had been what stood out the most. They were a light blue and the way the sunlight danced off of them truly distracted him. The lesson went well and he was not surprised. She was an extremely fast learner as he had learned teaching her English. However, with her powers she had to move rather slowly. She always gave it her best and she was doing well. Slowly but surely she was learning how to control her emotions and those around her. She was able to not only feel the emotions of others but control them. He could tell after two hours of practice and learning she was starting to burn out. Though, she didn’t look it. She still wore the same smile and had the same bounce behind her step. He could tell that her mind was growing tired and she needed to be done for the day. He had her do one last exercise, having her focus on the feeling of others emotions. He was teaching her how to tell the difference between her own emotions and others. He watched as her icy blue eyes started to glow, she was channeling the emotions of others.  
“There you go darling. Now feel the flow of emotion through your own mind. Focus on that flow and try to redirect it. Remember to stay grounded to your own emotions. You are safe here, happy. That is your base emotion.” He coached her softly. Adelaide nodded as she followed the direction. She was able to control the flow but only for a moment. Her eyes returning back to normal as she cut the emotion off. Charles smiled and gave a small clap.  
“There you go! You did it! That was amazing.” He said softly.  
“It wasn’t very long.” Adelaide said breathing somewhat heavy. It took a lot out of her. Charles couldn’t help but give a smile. He knew she wanted to be able to control them faster or better, but that was progress and he was not able to let her pass that up.  
“But you did it! That was progress and it was great! I am proud of you!” He told her, his eyes softening. Her eyes slowly lit up at his words as a smile creeped onto her face. She nodded softy to let him know she agreed. “We are done for today my dear. I think you need a break after all that.” He said softly.  
“Okay,” She said jumping a little bit. Charles couldn’t help but chuckle at the cuteness, “Oh! Charles, I am going to be practicing dance today. I have been trying to go on point,” Charles had heard her talk enough about ballet to know that she was talking about going up on the tips of her toes, “And I was going to see if you would want to come watch me? If you aren’t busy.” She asked twirling a piece of her hair between her finger and thumb. Charles’ eyes sparkled in the sun with joy that she asked him to come watch her dance.  
“Of course I will come!” He said trying not to sound overly excited. 

Adelaide’s mind was a bit tired after the long training session. She was glad to make progress but it was so small that it almost didn’t feel worth it. Though, Charles quickly make that better for her and lifted her spirits. She was overjoyed that he agreed to come watch her practice. She had been practicing so hard for the last few weeks. She had been given a solo and she was very excited. She had left Charles in the classroom to go get ready for practice. Charles said he would come later on and she was over the moon. She walked into the room and slowly started to stretch. She started with her right arm and pulled it over her left shoulder and then the same with her left arm. She pulled her leg up to land softly on the bar of the gym studio. Hank had built her a mini dance studio for her last birthday. She nearly tackled him to the ground when he showed her. She smiled at the memory as she stretched out her legs. Once her body was ready for practice she walked to her CD player and started the music. She took a stance that looked like a swan, arms lifted gently above her head as she was up on the ball of her feet. Put your make up on, get your nails done, run the extra mile keep it slim so they like you, do you like you? Colbie Caillat’s ‘Try’ played as Adelaide slowly started her dancing. She was graceful and with each line of the song she moved fluidly with the music. At the chorus of the song she started to spin. As she spun she slowly started to creep up on the balls of her feet. She felt her momentum increasing as she was getting ready to go up on her toes. She was focused on the task and four spins later, she went up on her tiptoes. 

Charles sent her on ahead to practice reassuring her that he would there later on. He closed the classroom door and was headed her way with a big grin on his face. He was stopped by his best friend Hank.  
“Where are you heading off to so fast?” Hank asked with a smile on his face, that said he already knew the answer to his own question.  
“Adelaide finished her training early,” Charles cleared his throat softly, “And invited me to watch her dance so I am going there now.” He told Hank his cheeks turning ever so slightly red. Hank laughed softly at Charles’ answers.  
“Ah, I see. How could you resist such an offer?” Hank chuckled and Charles shook his head.  
“It’s not like! I swear. I-” Charles started to explain and Hank cut him off.  
“Alright alright whatever you say professor. You keep lying to yourself.” He said before walking off. Charles laughed under his breath as he rolled towards the gym. He could feel that his cheeks were still hot from Hank’s comment. He heard the music as he got closer to the room. Gently he rolled in, but Adelaide was focused and didn’t notice him. He sat there and watched her in stunned silence. He hadn’t ever seen her dance before and she was breath taking. The way her body moved to the music, so fluidly, was truly amazing. She was in time with the music. He watched as she started to spin around on the balls of her feet. His eyes widened as he watched her picking up speed as the music did. Then, there was the moment she had been trying to achieve, she went up on the tips of her toes. Charles’ was impressed but couldn’t help but think that it had to hurt. His eyes quickly widened as he watched the toe of her shoe bend and collapse while she was on her tip toes. This motion causing her to come crashing down. Charles gasped slightly worried that she had hurt herself.  
“Adelaide, are you alright?” He said rolling over to her. He watched as she slowly lifted a hand expressing that she was fine.  
“I am fine. I just can’t seem to get up on my toes and stay there.” She said looking up at him from where she sat on the ground. She leaned over and turned off the music. Charles could see the look of disappointment on her face.  
“Hey now, don’t beat yourself up. You got up and you looked very graceful while doing it.” He soothed and his heart swelled as the smiled returned to her face.  
“Thank you. I just don’t see what I am doing wrong. I can get going fine with the Pirouette, the spinning, but I just can’t get en pointe.” She said hopping back up and going back to her stance. Charles watched her with a smile. Her determination to get back up and do it again brought a warmth to his heart. This time she left the music off and went straight to the spinning. Her body moved so gracefully into the move. Charles watched as she whirled around in circles to gain speed. Soon she was going up on her toes again Charles spotted her problem. The very tip of her shoes were caving under the pressure of spinning and her weight. His eyes dimmed slightly as he watched her fall again. He winced ever so slightly, hearing and seeing her hit the floor so hard was painful to watch. She wasn’t going to stop anytime soon and he knew that. He softly cleared his throat.  
“Adelaide, are the shoes you are wearing ballet shoes?” He asked softly. She looked up at him from where she sat and shook her head.  
“Well yes and no. They are slips. So they are off brand ballet shoes. Typically you wear Pointe shoes, but I don’t have those.” She explained gently getting up again. 

Adelaide practice for so long she lost track of time. She couldn’t stay up on her toes for longer than a few moments before she would fall. She was grateful that Charles was there, because with each fall he was there encouraging her. Eventually she decided that she had done all she could for the day and it was time to stop. She reassured Charles that she was fine after falling so many times and made her way back to her bedroom. The door made a soft click as it shut behind her. She pulled her hair down allowing it to fall past her shoulders. She wasn’t mad or upset that she couldn’t go up on her toes for long. She was just determined to get there at some point. Though she was almost doubting herself. She quickly changed into her more comfortable clothes and lightly flopped down on the bed. Her eyes softly watched the sun move across her ceiling. She took a moment to let her body and mind relax remembering what Charles taught her.  
‘You must give yourself a break sometimes. Your mind is a beautiful thing but and very strong but even the strongest of minds need breaks.” Charles’ words floated through her mind. 

Charles could tell Adelaide was disappointed and doubting herself when she left from practice. He quickly rolled down to Hank’s room. Charles had watched the way the shoes Adelaide was wearing crumbled underneath the pressure of her beautiful body. He knew that it was the shoes causing her to fall. Once he reached Hank’s room he knocked on the door. He was greeted with Hank’s smiling face.  
“How was watching her dance?” He asked and Charles ignored the question out right.  
“Hank can you do me a favor? I need to go out and about for something.” He said softly and Hank raised an eyebrow, but agreed to go with him. 

Adelaide had drifted off into a soft nap. Her mind rested from the training earlier in the day. She didn’t dream only blackness filled her mind. Her body laid in the middle of the bed on top of all her covers. She hadn’t intended on taking a bap but it happened anyway. She was awoken by the soft tickle in her mind followed by a familiar voice, “Are you decent?” Charles’ playful voice asked softly in her mind. Adelaide stirred gently, “Yes.” She answered in her mind as a smile crept across her face. Within a moment, there stood Charles in her minds eyes. She was laying on her bed in her mind.  
“Did I wake you?” He asked walking over to her.  
“Yes but that is alright.” She told him patting the bed for him to sit with her. He did so with a smile on his face. She really enjoyed having Charles’ in her mind.  
“I have something for you. Do you think you could come down stairs?” He asked.  
“Aw and leave the comfort of my mind? I suppose I can do that, but only for you.” She told him softly before opening her eyes and making her way down the stairs. She was met at the end of the stairs by Charles and Hank. In Charles’ lap he had a small box. She tilted her head to one side.  
“Here, these are for you.” He told her softly holding out the box. Adelaide took the box tenderly, her fingers curling under the lid of the box and flipped it open. Her eyes started to water as she saw what was inside the box. He had gotten her a pair of Pointe shoes.  
“Charles..” She said before hugging him. She pulled her whole body into Charles’ lap. She had her arms thrown around his neck. “Thank you so much. I love them.” She said tears in her eyes.  
“I saw that your other shoes were not doing a good job and thought you could use some new ones.” He told her with a smile on his face. 

Charles could feel the breath leave his lungs as Adelaide pulled herself into his lap. He loosely wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him, enjoying the feeling. She pulled back and his heart felt like it was going to explode. The was so much joy bursting from her eyes.  
“Thank you so much! I am going to go put them on now!” She said and he chuckled, nodding to her comment. Before she got out of his lap, she kissed him on the cheek and then ran off. Charles could feel the heat surfacing to his face. Hank softly cleared his throat as if to remind Charles that he was there.  
“Don’t say anything.” Charles said softly. Hank chuckled at his comment.  
“Alright, I wont say anything.” Hank said shaking his head softly and walking away.


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles refuses to admit he has feelings for Adelaide. Adelaide is clueless, but also has feelings for Charles. He flirts with a girl at the bar and she doesn't know what to do with the feeling that she is feeling. This is the fight that leads to Adelaide wanting to branch out and have her own career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter. It is a simple fight between Charles and Adelaide.

“Do not talk. I do not want to hear it.” Adelaide said basically dashing through the door of the mansion. She had tears welling up in her eyes. She was feeling a strange mix of feelings. Charles was wheeling quickly behind her. His face completely flushed red.   
“Adelaide I can explain.” Charles said he too feeling a mix of feelings. But he knew that Adelaide was upset and that made his heart ache. The one thing he never wanted to do was hurt her feelings.   
“No no. Please you do not owe me an explanation and in fact I do not want one.” She said walking past the kitchen where Hank stood previously eating some cereal. The bowl still in his hand, his eyes looked up at the two. Hank had been enjoying the nice morning silence, now he was listening to his two friends fighting and over what he had no clue.   
“Addy please.” Charles begged, “It was not what it appeared to be.” He said really hoping she would calm down. It was getting hard to keep up with her. He could tell that she was very upset and he worried that would cause a rush of other emotions. Adelaide stopped gracefully on her toes, in turn causing Charles to stop as well to avoid wheeling into her. She turned around and the look in her eye was a loaded one. It was a look of anger and pain. That look both broken Charles’ heart and scared him.  
“Charles. I do not want one. Alright? I am not your girlfriend you owe me nothing. If anything I own you everything. You can kiss anyone you want and it is none of my business. So please, drop it.” She told him firmly before opening her bedroom door and stepping inside.   
“Adelaide I-” Charles’ was quickly cut off by her slamming the door in his face.   
Hank decided to sit his bowl down and walked over to where Adeladie had left Charles. He stood behind Charles for a moment before giving a slight cough to alert Charles of his presence. Charles wheeled his chair around to face him, blushing slightly.   
“You going to tell me what just happened?” Hank asked crossing his arms gently.   
“I was talking to a woman in the bar. To try and get some information. You know we had gotten some information about Eric’s whereabouts and that this lady may have a lead,” He started and took a deep breath in, “I used a classic pick up line, like I normally do, and this woman returned the flirting. All was going according to plan until she leaned forward and kissed me. When I pulled away and excused myself, Adelaide had already stormed out. It took me a long minute to even catch up with her.” Charles explained running a hand through his hair. Hank shook his head chuckling a little bit. Charles glared up at him, making it clear he didn’t appreciate the chuckling.   
“Charles I will never understand how you can be so smart and so stupid at the same time.” Hank said dropping his hands from the cross they were in.  
“Well, she said she was okay with it, the plan, and I shouldn’t have let it go that far.” Charles said. Hank scoffed and shook his head again.   
“You have a lot to learn about women. If she says it’s fine its not. Besides, you heard her. You haven’t asked her out and she thinks since you haven’t asked her out she shouldn’t be upset. But we both know that isn’t true. You like her and she likes you but you are just slow at asking her out. However, she doesn’t know you like her and here we are in a mess.”


	3. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide has moved to go after her career. She misses Charles all of the time especially when she is off work and has nothing to do. She constantly thinks of Charles and the moment they shared before she left for a career. This chapter is just one of those moments.

The ceiling fan turned slowly causing the pull-chains to hit one another. The soft _“cling, cling”_ echoed through the quiet room. Adelaide’s ice blue eyes traced the pattern of the ceiling for the thousandth time. This was how she spent her days off. She would get up at seven am and shower. She would roam her lonely one bedroom apartment and clean, if needed. Eventually she would eat around noon. She thought about work, TV shows she had seen that week, coworkers, birds outside the apartment, anything to keep her mind off of him. She would watch the city traffic from her living room window and never let her mind wander. That was a recipe for disaster. Once the steady flow of traffic lost her attention, she would lay flat on the couch and watch the ceiling fan.

She listened to the beating of her heart. She focused on that, trying to entertain her mind. Her thoughts weren’t enough, her mind was too silent. While some people would do anything to shut their minds down, Adelaide just wanted activity there on days like this. Her eyes softly drifted shut as she focused on her heart beat. She could feel her mind pulling her where she didn’t want to be. She didn’t want to think about him. She didn’t want to see his blue eyes in her memory. Hear his accent calling her ‘darling’ in her mind. She didn’t want to feel his hand in hers. The feeling of warmth and safety, she didn’t want it. She didn’t want to relive the kiss they shared before she left. She didn’t want to drift to the memory of that night they shared together. The feeling of his lips pressed to hers, the cold air hitting their faces. The steam of their breath causing the mood to be lifted even more. His words echoed in her mind, “I love you too.” She didn’t want to let herself think about,

“Charles” She whispered softly as her eyes opened looking up at the ceiling again. She felt tears tugging at the corner of her eyes. Her heart pounded painfully as she allowed the thoughts to fill her mind. ‘I love you too.’ rang over and over again in her mind. She focused for a moment in the silence of her mind. She begged in her mind, _“Charles. Charles are you there? Please. If you can hear me come to my mind. Please.”_ She thought with everything in her. She hoped that this time he would be listening or maybe just maybe be thinking about her too. She missed the way he popped into her mind. She missed the tingling sensation that it left in her mind. She missed his voice and words. Her memory simply wasn’t enough to fill the void that was left in her heart. She had to leave. There wasn’t a choice, she had to. She was on a mission to have a career and she couldn’t do that living at the school. She needed to be on her own and reach her goal before returning. She listened a few moments longer for something, any sign that he may be there. All she was greeted with was deafening silence. “ _Charles?”_ She thought, sighing out loud. “Come back… I miss you.” She said out loud.  
  
She was greeted with the cold and unforgiving silence of her own mind. She laid on the couch waiting until she lost track of time. Her mind softly resting while her heart ached. She just wanted to see him in person once more. She missed his touch and his soft voice. She could feel tears slowly pricking at her eyes. She hated to admit it, but she loved him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to go to sleep next to him and wake up next to him every morning. More than that she wanted to see him walk again. That's why she left, took the job she did. They were working on restoring muscles, and making progress. She was going to restore his legs if it was the last thing she did. He saved her life, helped her when no one else did. She was bound and determined to help him as well. 

She sighed heavily as her tear filled eyes fluttered opened, the sun had set. The nightfall had set in and she was tired. She had work the following day. She got up and made dinner. She danced softly in the kitchen to her favorite song. "I will return to you Charles." She said her Russian accent thick as ever. "In due time, I will see you again." She whispered softly. She felt a familiar tingle in her mind. One she had known so well. A feeling that made her heart beat speed up and a smile crept on her face.   
  
_"Did you call me?"_ Charles' smooth voice called in her mind. She chuckled softly taking her pot off of the oven and sitting it aside.   
" _Of course I did!"_ Adelaide thought back while turning off the oven and leaving her food in the kitchen.   
" _I missed you."_ Charles said sweetly in her mind.   
"I _miss you too."_ Adelaide said a few tears running down her cheeks. 


	4. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles Intrudes on Adelaide's mind and gains a new perspective.

_ Silence.  _ It was nice to have silence after having loudness and chaos for so long. Especially after ten straight years of noise and the constant string of others feelings flowing through her head. Charles had taught her how to control it. How to put the feelings of the world to sleep. She now has a flood gate closed. She was happy for that and grateful for Charles. They worked every other day on controlling her gifts. She could feel everything that was alive. She was deeply connected to every living creature. She could to some degree control the feelings of others. She grew better and stronger each day. But that was only through the help of Charles. 

It was fair to say that Charles and Adelaide had grown rather close over the last year. She saw him every day for school and they were close in age. They spent a lot of time together. Often in the garden where Adelaide really chose to spend her free time. She had grown use to Charles showing up when she was out there alone. She didn't mind at all that he came to see her, in fact she liked it.  She had told Charles in the very beginning he was welcome in her mind at any time. She enjoyed when he popped into her head. It gave the strangest feeling when he was in her mind. It made her feel less alone. While many people would feel violated or trapped by the invasion, Adelaide really liked it. She felt the same tingle every time he entered her mind, just a light tickle in her head.  Adelaide sat comfortably on the bench. It was warm from being in the sunlight all day. The sun had started to set before she finished her school for the day. However, that didn't stop her from coming to her favorite spot in the garden. It was a hidden spot tucked away towards the back of the garden. The trees and flowers combined with her height made it the greatest hiding place. Passerbys could walk right by her and never see her. She sat with her legs folded and her back propped up against the tree that sat behind the bench. Her blue eyes scanned the beautiful flowers. Her mind at peace, no real thoughts floating through her mind. She was simply in a state of mellowed peace. The day had been long and started early. She spent most of it with Hank in the lab. He was teaching her science, which she loved. Then with Charles. They focused on controlling her ability to control the emotions around her. There was progress but it was hard and she knew she needed to take this moment to herself. 

Charles had been around many women in his life. Many lovely women, many less than lovely women. But he had never been around someone like Adelaide. She was a walking wonder. She spent ten years entrapped in her own mind. Isolated from the world and truly missed out on the joys and tragedies of one's teenage years. She was so innocent when he met her. That child-like wonder and innocence never left her as her mind slowly played the catch up game. It impressed Charles how quickly she caught on to everything. She never let growing up take away her sense of wonder and curiosity. She was still blunt and forward with her questions, which he loved. She proved to be a worthy match when it came to wits. She was so kind hearted Charles was always fearful that someone would break it someday. He dreaded the day when she started to date. He knew it would surely happen, between her heart and her beautiful features, guys would eventually flock to her. The thought of that was enough to make Charles' heart sting. He had to be careful to hide his feelings well when he was around her. Her gifts allowed her to feel every emotion and he didn't want her to know. Secretly he really was falling for her. It was hard not to when they got along the way they did.  Hank seemed to always be trying to get him to confess his feelings to her. Charles just wanted Adelaide to have a fair chance at life. She missed so much he couldn't take more away by telling her how he felt. He was bound to a chair and would be for the rest of his life. He couldn't bare the thought of limiting her. He knew if he truly cared or even loved her, he would have to let her go. 

Charles watched her from afar as she entered the gardens. He knew this was her favorite place to be. It suited her to be surrounded by life. Her mind seemed to run all of the time. Something he knew all too well. It was nice to see her at peace. The way her face was relaxed. Her pale skin shined in the slowly sinking sunlight. It caused the freckles that were peppered across her face to glow, like stars. The dress she chose to wear was light green and flattered her curly red hair. The sun reflected off of it causing the red to shine like a lit beacon. Her blue eyes were just as breathtaking as her hair. The color swirled in the light. The tops of her shoulders were exposed revealing even more freckles. Charles wanted nothing more than to trace his fingers along those freckles. He had to softly remind himself to stay in line.  Charles gently placed his index finger to his temple as he focused on her. He allowed the barriers that he put up to stop the stream of others thoughts to fall. Adelaide had always been open to Charles reading her mind. Often times, she wanted him to do so. He enjoyed the way she giggled and was so excited to hear him in her mind. It made him feel even more comfortable and at peace with his own ability. A way no other person could make him feel. 

Adelaide felt the familiar tickle in the back of her mind. This caused a smile to creep on her face. 

"Enjoying the sunset my dear?" The light British accent bounced off the inside of her mind. She didn't look around for him, rather she softly closed her eyes and entered her mind. There he stood in her mind, in his red and green striped sweater vest. He wore a soft smile on his face. 

"Yes, I am." She answered her thick Russian accent still present even in her mind. "It is quite breathtaking this evening." She said sweetly, walking to him. 

"Isn't it the same everyday?" He asked his blue eyes watching her. 

"Mmm I am sure to most people it is the same every day but not to me." 

"Oh? What is different?" 

"Come out I'll show you." She said as she reached him looking up into his eyes. She saw the smallest shade of red rush across his face. 

"As you wish." He said before disappearing. She missed his presence the moment it was gone. She opened her eyes as he rolled up next to her. She greeted him with the same warm smile. 

"Look over the horizon there." She said as she turned her gaze that way. "Every day the sun sets in the same spot but each day the feeling is different. Each day has seen a new dawn with new events. Each day never the same as the last. Each sunset will see something completely new. The energy as it sets is also different. You really have to pause for a moment to feel it. Just take a moment to allow your mind to connect with the world around you." She said with a light hearted and gentle tone.

Charles had a smile on his face that hadn't faded. His eyes were locked on her until she directed his attention to the horizon. He watched as the colors in the sky changed. It was beautiful but made even more so by her explanation. It was easy for him to forget just how connected she was to the world. She was so connected in ways that Charles would never be. He could read someone's mind but she could feel the emotion in the trees and animals. He was sure one day she would be able to feel the left over feelings of people and events long past.

"Do you feel what I feel? Or see what I am saying?" She asked softly pulling his eyes back to her face. 

"My dear I am afraid I only understand what you are saying. I cannot feel the world the way you do." Charles explained softly. 

"Hmm I think I can show you." She said softly, drawing a confused face from Charles. 

Adelaide couldn't help but feel so giddy with Charles around. It was a combination of feelings. She was happy and giddy, but also calm and felt safe. She couldn't help but smile wider at the face Charles had made. He was confused and that was a look he hardly ever wore. It was difficult to confuse Charles, so Adelaide took great pride in doing so. 

"Here," Adelaide said holding out her hand, "Let me show you what I see, how I feel." She told him with a smile. She watched as Charles smiled and gave her his hand. Gently she moved his hand, palm first, towards her forehead. She focused on the feeling allowing the barrier to lower only for the life around her right there. She could feel the swaying of the trees. The rhythm of the ants marching up the trees and onto the leaves. The way the wind blew ever so slightly carrying the feelings of others wherever it went. She felt the feeling that haunted the air and focused on just letting go so she could feel it all. She put Charles' finger to her temple to allow her feelings to flow through him. She still wasn't powerful enough to transfer them from her mind to another's. However, with Charles' ability to read her mind, he could come to her. 

Charles watched awestruck as Adelaide's eyes began to turn color. Every time they practiced controlling or using her powers, her eyes would shift in color and glow. He hadn't been this close when they did so. The only way he could think to describe it would be like water. It was as if her eye color was liquid. Her soft hand guided his own to her head. Ever so gently he placed his index finger to her temple. He could feel something but he knew he would need to enter her mind. He took just a moment to bask in her beauty before placing the index finger of his free hand to his temple. 

Once again he allowed for the barriers between them to fall. This time her mind was a wave of bright colors and feelings. It was amazing and Charles had never felt anything like it. The motion of the world connected through Adelaide. The feeling of the sun setting on this day. The earth felt calm and bright for a moment. The animals all at peace. The plants even had their own feeling. He couldn't believe what he was feeling and seeing. It was beautiful and breathtaking. She was becoming more and more powerful. He felt her strength toning and growing each day. However, in that moment he felt it the strongest. Her mind's eye was so filled with bright blues and greens with sprinkles of yellow and orange throughout. There she stood her curly hair floating, a small on her face with her light blue eyes glowing. She extended her hand to him. He quickly walked to her and grabbed it. 

With her emotional connection to the world flowing in her mind, she took Charles on a journey. One moment they were in her mind, the next they were sitting on a leaf after a rainstorm. It was heavy but happy to have gotten water. She held his hand tightly. The feeling of life, joy and refreshment coursing through his mind. Then they were riding along a cloud in the sun kissed sky. This feeling was peaceful and free with some sadness in the air. These clouds had been present when someone died, when someone gave birth, when someone graduated, someone got accepted to college, a soldier was granted leave! Adelaide normally couldn't feel left over feelings but with her powers mixing with Charles she was able to pick up on those feelings. 

They laid on the cloud surrounded by blue and yellowy orange hues. Charles was still just breathless and in awe of the world. He had never seen it this way before. It was amazing and he knew he'd never look at a sunset the same way again. He peeled his eyes away from the sky and turned them to Adelaide. She was looking up at the sky. The lights dancing in her crystal eyes. The sun was illuminating her red hair and the freckles on her pale skin looked like caramel drops. Her lips were lush and pink. Their fingers were still intertwined and he could feel his heart squeeze as he looked at her.

"You think I am beautiful?" Adelaide questioned turning her head to look at Charles. A light blush spread across his face as he looked confused, "We are connected, I can feel your feelings you know." Adelaide explained. 

"My darling this sight is truly beautiful but it cannot compare to you." He said softly. She smiled and he mentally tried to take a snapshot of this sight in his mind. 

Adelaide moved forward and kissed him on the nose, "You are so sweet! I feel the same way about you, you know." She said as Charles felt the blush thicken and spread across his face. Adelaide used her free hand to push a piece of his chestnut hair out of his eyes. Charles tried with all his might to push his true feelings back and it seemed to work. 

The sun softly set and Adelaide returned them to her mind. They had shared a moment together that no one else in the world would ever experience. Charles was still trying to push his feelings down so she wouldn't know them. He smiled gently as they stood in her mind. 

"That was truly amazing. Your powers are growing more and more every day Adelaide." He said looking down at her. She smiled widely. 

"Thank you! I am glad I could show you the world the way I feel it." 

"I do believe you are correct my dear. I suppose this time when I intruded on your mind I learned something new myself." 

Adelaide chuckled as Charles disappeared from her mind. She opened her eyes to the dark sky. They were only able to see each other because of the light in the garden. 

"Well just know you are my favorite intruder and you're always welcome in my mind." She said pushing her hair behind her ear. 


End file.
